


Lost Time

by acciolacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciolacy/pseuds/acciolacy
Summary: ANGST. Sirius leaves (Y/n) for an order mission and then realizes he was stupid for it





	Lost Time

you remember that day. you swore that time stopped that day. the world stop turning that day. your world crumbled that day. the day replayed in your head, constantly.

 

there you were, on your knees before sirius. you begged, “please, siri. stay. i need you.”

sirius was looking down at you, tears blurring his vision. he tore his gaze from you, looking back to the painting of his mother on the wall.

his voice broke as he said, “i’m sorry, (y/n). i have to. i need you to forget about us— i can’t have this hurt you, okay?! i love you too much!”

barely audible, you whispered “can’t you see i’m already hurt?”

you weren’t sure if he had heard you. he left too soon for you to know for sure.

the order was sending sirius on a mission- he was supposed to spend time with his brother and hopefully get some information about the death eaters.

the only thing is that sirius was afraid that the dark lord might kill him when visiting regulus’ house.

so, sirius thought the answer would be to break up with you to-hopefully- soften the blow.

it was three months ago. three agonizingly long months. 2,184 painfully slow hours. it felt like infinity.

today was the day that sirius was returning. in approximately 2 hours you would see sirius.

it would be bittersweet.

of course, you will be thrilled to see him! to hear him talk and to hear him laugh and to see him smile! and to be near him!

but, you would also have to remember that he’s not yours. you can’t hold him, kiss him, hug him, or love him.

and that might just kill you.

when sirius arrived at grimmauld place, you were upstairs in you and sirius’ shared bedroom. you didn’t know he was home. you didn’t know he was home until he stumbled into your shared bedroom, clearly sleep deprived.

you acknowledged him with a nod, seeing as you weren’t sure what to say.

he was the first to speak, “bloody hell, i missed you.”

you slowly walked over to him and gave him a hug. it was very long and it felt nice to hold him in your arms. the feeling was familiar. you tried to savor it, knowing it was likely the last time you would hold him.

the two of you sat on your shared bed, crisscrossed and looking at each other. sirius recounted the events of the past three months, and you listened intently.

it was like nothing had changed.

and then, you remembered. suddenly you got quiet. sirius noticed instantly and had a feeling he knew what was happening.

he grabbed onto your right hand, playing with your thumb. he then cleaned his throat before saying, “you know i love you, right?”

your eyes snapped up to his, wide with shock. you were a mess, “you… you what???”

“i love y-“

sirius was cut short since your lips crashed onto his. the kiss was filled with passion, love, and happiness.

“it was stupid of me to have left you.”

you hummed in agreement. the two of you cuddled for as long as you could remember. you were nearly convinced your bodies had become one. the night was filled with endless kisses, i love you’s, and sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @acciolacy if you're interested in leaving a request or reading more of my work :)


End file.
